


Coming Out

by ThreeStarPreath



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, and wrote what I wanted so here it is, listen i needed this today, so I said fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeStarPreath/pseuds/ThreeStarPreath
Summary: Time is an illusion and doesn't matter when you realize that you like girls and need to talk to someone about it.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Tribe of Five in my life b/c I missed them and also HAPPY NATIONAL COMING OUT DAY. No matter where you're at in your journey you are loved and supported by this family we've got. Keep on keeping on and know that you matter and you are loved and you are perfect. 
> 
> Also, this was written in about an hour and unedited because who cares (not me.) Enjoy.

Hallie is fifteen years old when she decides it’s time. 

 

Time is exactly one-fifteen in the morning but she doesn’t care in the slightest because if she’s going to do it, it has to happen now. Her hands are shaking and her head is spinning, unable to shake her nerves at her late-night revelation. She needs to tell somebody immediately and a simple text to Chloe isn’t going to shake it this time. So Hallie slips out of her bed, slips the worn UNC hoodie over her Whitney Houston sleep shirt and pads out of her bedroom. 

 

The house is lit only by moonlight that casts the dancing shadows of snowflakes onto the wall. The news forecasted this storm to be one of the worst Pennsylvania has seen in the last twenty years and Hallie silently throws up a prayer that school is canceled tomorrow. She’s absolutely not prepared for her geometry test and Mr. Ames is an asshole. 

 

Hallie takes her time creeping across the hardwood floors. She can hear Logan growling in her sleep from her kennel downstairs, her older brothers snoring in tandem and the wind whistling and rustling through the trees. Just before the double doors leading to her parents’ bedroom, a glimmer catches her eye and Hallie stops to stare at the wall covered in black picture frames. 

 

Hal doesn’t need the gray light cast from the windows to know what photo each frame holds. Photos of first days of school, preschool graduations, beach vacations and soccer games past. A canvas of their last professional family photo hangs at the center, boldly featuring the Harris-Krieger family at their color-coordinated best. Seeing the way her mothers have their arms wrapped around her like she was the most important thing on the earth grounds her and it’s all Hallie needs to see before taking a deep breath and turning towards the master bedroom.

 

The silver knobs glide easily to the left, barely squeaking as Hallie pulls them open as slowly as she possibly can. The gentle  _ whoosh _ of the doors wafts the scent of clean laundry and the dumbass flannel candle that her Mama  _ insists _ on burning as soon as the first snow falls into Hal’s freckled nose. Hallie slips inside as soon as the doors give her enough room and she shuts them quietly behind her. 

 

Hallie stands still while she waits for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once she can make the outline of her parents spooning in the king sized bed, she shuffles over. Her Mama is deep in sleep, snoring loudly into her Mom’s top knot. Hallie holds back a snort because this is the only position she has ever seen them sleep in. Through countless nightmares, thunderstorms and weird sounds that have caused little Hallie to run for her parents' room, Ashlyn’s arms holding Ali as tightly as she can is how she would always find them. 

 

The teenager bends a little to find the corner of the duvet and when her hands find the rounded edge of the blanket, she peels it back and slides into bed next to Ali. Hallie wiggles down until she’s face to face with her Mom. Ali’s mouth is slightly upturned like she’s smirking at something in her dreamscape and the small crinkles at the edges of her eyes are softened. Hallie loves seeing her own face mirrored in Ali’s, she’s her mother’s daughter and that’s why Hallie feels compelled to tell Ali first. 

 

Hal takes Ali’s arm, the one that’s tucked under her face, and pulls it out slowly to drape over Hallie’s waist. It’s her signature move, one that Hallie developed as a toddler addicted to cuddles and hearing Ali’s heartbeat. Ali stirs only a moment causing Hal to hold her breath in anticipation. Her mother just pulls her daughter closer and the gesture, simple and automatic, forces tears to spring to the teenager’s eyes. 

 

“Mom?” Hallie whispers words wobbly and thick. 

 

_ Mhmm _ Ali hums, her eyes slowly fluttering open. The exhaustion in her eyes creates instant guilt in Hallie’s heart. Panic rises in her chest and Hallie can just  _ feel _ the confidence she had earlier draining from her body.

 

“I’m sorry, I can wait until the morning I just-”

 

Ali’s now fully awake when she hears her daughter’s voice waver at an octave higher than it normally sounds. She puts her hand gently on her daughter’s cheek, smoothing over freckles and the faint scar cresting her kid’s cheekbone.

 

“Honey what’s wrong.”

 

Hallie swallows thickly and attempts to steady her voice. She takes a few deep breaths and tries to hold back her tears long enough to get out the simple declaration. After a full minute of trying, Hallie resigns herself and knows she’s not going to make it through without bursting into tears. To save a little dignity she scoots herself so she’s flush up against her mother’s body, buries her face into Ali’s neck and lets herself cry. Her fears, fifteen years of questioning and confusion pour out onto Ali’s pajamas for ten minutes. 

 

“Sorry” Hallie whispers once she’s pulled herself together and distanced herself from her mother. 

 

Ali gives her daughter a sympathetic smile and squeezes her arm. She thinks she has an idea about what her daughter has on her mind. But it’s not her place to guess so Ali waits it out with patience and nothing but unconditional love for her only daughter. 

 

“What’s going on Hal?”

 

Hallie lifts her chin and gives a one-shouldered shrug. “I think that I might like girls. Wait no, I  _ know  _ I like girls and honestly, fuck everyone who doesn’t think women are amazing.”

 

Ali scoffs and pulls her kid closer, placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. They stay entwined together for a moment, Hallie needing the reassurance and Ali holding onto her perfect, perfect youngest child like she’s the greatest gift ever given.

 

“I’m  _ so  _ proud of you baby girl,” Ali whispers into honey brown wisps.

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Hallie yawns as she lifts her head to look at her Mama “is Mama seriously still asleep?”

 

“She slept through most of your birth so yeah, Mama’s still asleep.” 

 

Hallie’s hazel eyes widen and the teenager’s mouth drops open with offense. “First of all, rude. Secondly, does this mean I have to come out  _ again? _ I was hoping she woke up and heard everything.”

 

“Sorry babe,” Ali motions for Hal to turn over so she can spoon her kid too “coming out never stops.”

 

“This is bullshit but I’ll do it for the ladies” Hallie’s voice becomes thick with sleep that seemed to have suddenly overcome her. Before Ali can reply, Hallie’s breathing has evened out and the fifteen-year-old is fast asleep.

 

_ That’s my girl _ Ali thinks before settling back to sleep herself.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
